


After Silver Banshee Appeared

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled and concealed her ears due to Reverend Amos Howell yelling for abandoning her farm tasks.





	After Silver Banshee Appeared

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled and concealed her ears due to Reverend Amos Howell yelling for abandoning her farm tasks instead of from Silver Banshee's cry a few minutes ago in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
